1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to achieving secure printing in a print system, a recording medium that stores printing program codes and a method of printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it has been known to connect a plurality of printers over a network where they can be shared. Some of printed matter printed in such an environment is of a highly confidential nature. Thus, in recent years, the need for preventing a disclosure of such information, for example, due to leaving the printed matter, or allowing the information to be read or taken by a third person, is increasing.
To meet these needs, a system in which print job data is given an identification code so that it cannot be printed unless the identification code is inputted from the operation panel of a printer is used.
Even in such a system, when a print job is interrupted, due to a printer failure (such as paper jam, paper empty, or a memory error), and then executed again, the print process needs to be started from the beginning. This increases the risk of an unintentional disclosure of information, depending on how the material that printed before the failure is disposed of. It is also possible to temporarily cancel the print job and to give an instruction to print only the remaining pages from a terminal device; however, this creates increased work for the user. In either situation, it increases the time to output the information, and thus it is not a preferable solution to the security issues.